


绿红小短篇

by Cassie_ERmtb



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_ERmtb/pseuds/Cassie_ERmtb
Summary: 原文共有11章，我目前只挑了第3、6、7章翻了~ :P





	1. 第二章：力竭而行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Halbarry Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480741) by [Halbeary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/pseuds/Halbeary). 



> 原文共有11章，我目前只挑了第3、6、7章翻了~ :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回复点文：好的，你知道有时候闪电侠换制服的场景会被描绘成旋风似的对吧？嗯，那么，我想要一个AU是：旋风是Barry试图穿上他的靴子时，单脚蹦哒快速转圈造成的。不过有一次他跌倒了，撞了Hal一个满怀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译者注：标题释义。标题原文“running on empty”，民谣歌手Jackson Browne有同名曲子，该曲目是《阿甘正传》的插曲，但我感觉应该不是取的那个“漫无目的地奔跑”的意思。the free dictionary告诉我还有一个意思是，在仅存很少热情/能量/资源时，仍继续去做某事，然后我就渣了这么一个题目出来。如果觉得不太好，请原谅我~~如果对题目有更好的建议，请务必告诉我，谢谢。

Barry把前额从弹性织物中解放了出来。最后一丝肾上腺素从身体里褪去，他筋疲力尽地扯了扯自己金色的耳机，用手梳了一下头发，然后皱起了脸——满手都是汗啊，好恶心。

这场激烈的战斗持续了数小时，Barry相当确定他绕着地球跑了至少十圈。他现在需要睡眠，还有至少十个披萨——一滴汗递进了他的眼睛，他疼得缩了一下—— _噁_ ，他还需要一场淋浴。

他听到一把响亮的声音从瞭望塔大厅传来 _“——只有一栋楼啊！”_ _他笑了笑。_ _是_ _Hal_ _。或许他也会想去找点儿吃的。_

他的脚抽动了一下，突然之间他无法再忍受双脚裹在有保护作用的聚合纤维里多一秒。于是他弯下身去，扯其中一只靴子。他熟练地进入神速力，世界在他身边放慢。靴子后面的隐形拉链模糊了一下，房间危险地倾斜，他快速眨眨眼重新集中注意力。 _好吧，或许该先吃了再睡。_ 他不是很确定自己今天燃烧了多少卡路里，不过他很确定又是个新纪录。

他设法挣脱了一只靴子，并在赤足碰上冰凉的金属壁垒时，舒服地叹了一声。他感觉自己的 _水泡_ 都要起水泡了。他今晚绝对不要跑回去中城。

一阵大笑中止了他的大型自怜现场。Barry慢慢眨了眨眼，他意识到自己滑回到相对时间中。他困惑地盯着自己靴子上的亮黄。 _他在干嘛来着？_ 噢，对了—— _靴子。_

他抓住左靴的拉链，往下扯了几寸，然后房间突然晃了起来，他眼前一黑——他的身体决定自己受够了。 _啊哦。_ Barry对于晕倒经验丰富，他知道接下来会发生什么，于是他闭上眼睛，做好心理准备迎接命运的一撞。重力拽着他下落，最终让他撞上了某样绝对不是瞭望塔金属地板的东西。

“嘿。你还好吗？”

他慢慢睁开双眼，紫色斑点遮蔽着他的视线，他皱起眉头，努力眨着眼对焦在朝他说话的人身上。房间仍在令人恶心地转个不停。

“我——”

他又眨了几次眼，眼前的斑点变得绿了起来并渐渐褪去。Barry皱了皱眉。 _金属不会是绿色的——他是回到地球了吗？_

一只温暖的手触上了他的前额，他小声呻吟着靠了过去。对他冰凉黏湿的皮肤来说，那温度简直是棒极了。他深吸了一口气试图平复下反胃的感觉，于是吸入了一阵混合着上了油的皮革以及臭氧的味道—— _噢。_ 是Hal。

当Hal把手从他前额移走时，他睁开了双眼，很开心发现世界停止了剧烈的旋转，但却对上了Hal的一脸担忧。

“小熊，你还好吗？需要我叫J’onn来吗？”

Barry终于发现自己现在是什么姿势了——陷在Hal的胸口，一只靴子不见了，另一只还在脚上晃着。虽然走廊里只有他俩，但他还是因为尴尬脸红了起来。他扭动着试图挣脱出来。房间突然再次倾斜，他呻吟了一声，一手抓住胃，另一只手按住眼睛；紧咬牙关对抗晕眩的攻击。 _天_ ，他 _真的_ 得吃点儿什么了。

“ _Barry_ ，如果你不说点什么的话，那无论你乐不乐意，我都要把你拖去医疗室了。”

这逼迫他睁开了双眼。他朝Hal的脸瞪了一眼，然后舔了舔干燥的双唇，尝试着开口。

“我——我没事，抱歉。”他试图从Hal的胸口撑起来。Hal立马把他的手打开了。

“停。你不是没事——你都快跟Bruce一样苍白了。”

说完，Hal将手滑到Barry的脖子上，温柔地用两根手指查探着他的脉搏。难为情慢慢被疲惫替代，Barry的眼皮又垂了下来，他无意识地靠上了Hal的胸膛。

“只是需要吃点儿东西了”他埋在Hal肚子上温暖的绿色织物里，含糊地说到。“跑太多。有时就这样。”

他看到Hal对他皱了下眉，然后抬头瞄了一下走廊，接着肉眼可见地做出了某个决定。他一手滑到Barry的膝弯，另一只手滑到Barry的脖子后，而后一下子把他从地上抱了起来。他调整了一下姿势，然后就朝瞭望塔的厨房移动了起来。

Barry实在是累到没法反抗，脑袋只无力地挨在Hal的胸口。就在他们几乎要到达走廊尽头时，他突然想起来——

“ _等等！_ 我靴子——”

他感觉到Hal哼了一声的震动，听见灯戒构造物飘过头顶的熟悉声响。Hal捡起他的靴子之后，他们再次前进。

“好了小熊，庆功大餐时间。”Hal垂下眼看着Barry，眼睛突然亮了起来，嘴角钩出他标志性的得意笑容。“我知道J’onn把他的奥利奥藏在哪里。”


	2. 第三章：关于甜甜圈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回复点梗：“早餐是谁负责做的？”

 

Barry整个人弹了起来，瞬间坐直，并努力眨眼把自己眨醒。肾上腺素冲刷过他的身体，在他耳边拉响警报。直觉掌管了身体，惊慌涌上喉头——他必须 _赶到他_ 身边，得跑得 _再快些_ ——Barry的脑子进入了神速力场，世界慢了下来，神经突触以光速运作起来，他花了一会儿终于消化了现实—— _噢_ 。

 

闹钟。

 

他松了口气，滑回到相对时间里—— _那不是真的_ ——差点没发觉自己的脚被缠进床单里，险些要摔下床了。他努力扳正身子，一手拍上了闹钟以保持平衡。每个清晨都是一场努力不用神速力将那块便宜塑料的分子震动到 _爆炸_ 的练习。

讨厌的哔哔声终于停止，Barry的心跳也回复到了速跑者的正常水平，他揉了揉眼睛，双肩疲惫地垂着，让惊惶消散在孤独漆黑的小小卧室中。 _再一次_ ，不足四小时的睡眠。他真不知道自己还能像这样撑多久。

他逼迫自己离开了舒适的毛毯茧子，赤足踏上公寓冰冷的木板地，恍惚地蹒跚走向洗浴室。Luthor最新的反正联特遣队给正义联盟带来了严重的伤害，更别提它对Barry睡眠计划造成的伤害了——他得用上这些年存起来的休假，才能保证这个世界不会突然在一天里完蛋。

他被洗手间的门槛绊了一下，好在他扶住门框稳住了身形。他伸出颤抖的手打开了水龙头，安静的水流声在瓷砖地面撞出诡异的回响。Barry的双眼因为回想起正在褪色的噩梦内容而涣散。

噢，是的，糟糕的不仅仅是缺乏睡眠，更是他本身就少得可怜的睡眠还被噩梦所缠扰——虽然不是什么新内容，但它们现在比较……聚焦于 _迟_ 这件事上。梦里总有他们打不赢的战斗，他总是 _太慢_ ，而Hal总是会在他惊醒之前以某种可怕的方式死去。不管有多努力，他从来都赶不及救他——这都快把他逼疯了。

他把手伸到冰冷的水下，泼湿自己的脸，以期忘却种种恐怖的画面：Hal _被撞死、被Darkseid的射线瞄准碾成尘土、在冰冷黑暗的宇宙中窒息而亡——_ **停** 。

Barry用力擦拭着皮肤上干涸的汗渍，他从毛巾抵在脸上的粗糙质感中获得了些许宽慰——他正努力逼自己在清晨6点停止想象那些可怕的画面。他以前也做过有关于Hal的噩梦，但从未如此频繁——上周每一晚都这样。 _为什么？为什么是现在？_

Barry右手紧紧抓住冰冷的大理石台面，左手挫败地抓了抓头发。Hal上周离开了地球——为了某些必须 _尽快_ 处理的 _十分重要的宇宙突发事件_ 。Barry难以忽视胃里那股因担忧而生出的熟悉刺痛感。不知怎的，因为Hal在宇宙遥远的另一端导致Barry无法看顾到他后背的这个念头，让他从隐隐担忧发展成了会每晚浑身湿透地惊醒的状况。

Barry轻轻关上了浴室的灯，走向厨房，他还在努力搞清楚到底有什么东西变了。不是说他之前就不会因为Hal要离开地球去完成灯团的任务而想念他或者担忧他。理智上，他清楚Hal大概是宇宙中最为强大的人之一（ _能硬接毁灭日几拳后还活下来把那当故事讲可不是易事_ ）。但是一想到Hal在Barry看顾不到的地方，他还是忍不住紧张得胃揪成一团，心脏狂跳。

也不是说只有他一个人想念他——没有了Hal那道熟悉的绿光发起（多半不过大脑的）冲锋，正义联盟都变得不太一样了。他跟Barry总是那么有默契，他们总能完成复杂的组合双打，从而令他们的反派都为自己当天起了床而感到懊悔。当他没在那里看着他的后背，Barry总感觉自己魂都丢了一半……并不是说他会对任何人承认这件事，毕竟这样谈论自己的好朋友可是十分尴尬的，而且那看起来一点都不柏拉图。如果那位好朋友碰巧还能让他心跳变快一点点，好吧，那只是他自己的事。

厨房的电灯闪了一下，然后低声哼鸣着亮了起来，Barry肚子咕咕响着走向了冰箱。他试着把关于Hal的所有念头都赶出大脑，转而专注在正要展开的一天上。他真该去找一份奄列来吃，或许该找二十份——每天绕着世界跑那么多圈让他的卡路里摄入量 **严重** 高企。他很确定他已经被街尾那家蒙古餐厅 _永久性_ 列入黑名单了。Barry噘了噘嘴—— _要吃吃你个头_ 。

他边打着大哈欠边拉开把手，在冷气碰到他裸露的身体时打了个哆嗦——昨晚实在是太困了，他只来得及脱下制服就脸朝下把自己摔进了床里。他眨了眨眼睛，试图在身体因被眼前的恐怖景象吓僵之前保持视线聚焦。

冰箱里几乎是 _全空_ 的，唯一能吃的是一块长得十分抱歉的畸形黄油和一颗发霉的土豆。他无精打采地贴着不锈钢站立，胃部因为饥饿缩成了一团，他闭上眼，迎接绝望的洗礼。他不是被没食物这件小事打击到了，不，而是因为，这是这个 _究极可怕_ 的一周里最后一根稻草。

他让冰箱门自行合上，重力拽着他的脑袋“梆”地撞上了冰冷的金属，他努力开动脑筋想出一个不包括令闪电侠饿死在自家厨房里的策略来。老天，他真的很需要——

前门传来了一阵敲门声，他猛然抬起头来，怀疑地眯起了眼睛。谁会在——他抬眼瞄了一下厨房的钟——早上 _六点十五分_ 的时候来看他呢？他冲回自己的房间套了一件衣服，从床头柜上抓起闪电侠的戒指并小心地将拇指覆上开关，然后慢慢走向门口。在经历了这么一周以后，就算是寒冷队长终于猜出了他的身份，现在正埋伏在他的门廊，他也不会觉得奇怪了。

他谨慎地移开门镜的挡板，窥探着门外，当他只看到一片黑暗的时候，他更加怀疑了。门嘎吱着打开，Barry小心翼翼把脑袋伸了出去。 _外面没人，搞——_

“嘿，小熊。想我了吗？”

他把脑袋猛然扭向左边，看到Hal Jordan靠着他公寓的木门框，脸上是漫不经心的得意笑容，还抬起右手两根手指敬了个礼。他放任自己的目光扫过Hal全身——老天，他差点忘了Hal能轻松自在地就让自己看起来有多么耀眼：巧克力色的头发在风中轻柔地飘扬，父亲的旧夹克衣领在冷风中稍稍竖起。Barry胸中突然升起一股暖意，一整周以来困扰着他的担忧终于消失无踪。他在 _这里_ ——他 **平安** 归来了。

Barry瞄了瞄自己衣衫不整的样子，脸上烧了起来。他正要开口回应，但是突然，一股香味袭击了他的鼻子，在他一留意到Hal左手拿着的四个纸盒时，他的肚子就大声嚷嚷了起来。话语在经过大脑之前便冲口而出——

“我的天，那是 **甜甜圈** 吗？”

Hal爆笑出声，笑到眼尾都皱了起来，他用右手搂住Barry的肩膀，引着两人走进昏暗的公寓。而Barry则因为两人相触地方的温度而心跳加速。Hal啪地把几盒甜甜圈放到了厨房的桌上，稍稍低下头，挠了挠后脑勺。

“在我今早进入地球近地轨道的时候，就收到一只小绿鸟消息，说某个速跑者加班都加疯了——我猜我得保证你不会在哪里晕过去了。”

Barry站在门边——Hal在那里放开了他——凝视着对方，脚上挪不动步，内心挣扎着要给这阵突然冲刷全身的情绪下定义。

Hal Jordan给他带 _吃的_ 了，即使他大概（ _绝对_ ）没那么多闲钱。他一完成长达整周的星际任务回来，头一件事就是飞来中城，在Barry _最爱的甜甜圈店_ 稍作停留，就直奔他的公寓，以确保他还安好。就在Barry需要他的 _这一刻_ ，他就 _出现_ 了，面带着得意的笑容倚在他的公寓前。Barry感觉自己又能 _呼吸_ 了。

Barry的胸口紧了起来，眼睛酸酸地在几盒甜甜圈和Hal担忧的脸庞间来回游移，脑袋光速运转了起来。噢，天，他知道这种感觉是什么了，这种充盈胸口的暖意，这种他一看到Hal的笑容就会感受到的头晕晕轻飘飘——他现在 _知道_ 这意味着什么了——

——这意味着 ** _他完了_** 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “他完了”这里原文用的是he’s screwed，有一个意思是被上了，虽然这里不是这个意思啦，但是我总是会想歪然后就觉得很搞笑，好吧是我比较污


	3. 第六章：毛绒绒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回复点梗：“他们谁喜欢猫谁喜欢狗？如果出现机会，他们中的谁会是那个收养猫/狗的人？”

 

Barry抖着手在口袋里乱摸着钥匙，双肩精疲力竭地塌着，脑子却拒绝停下。刚刚处理完的五连环谋杀案的影像栩栩如生地烧灼着他的眼帘。那是特别毛骨悚然的画面——其中一个受害者还是个 _孩子_ 。 _天_ 啊。

正当他要拧开门时，他听到公寓里传来了一些模糊的噪音，他的眼睛立刻变得警觉起来，背也僵住了。他将拇指覆上戒指的小机关，然后悄悄拧开门把手，不安地推开了门。某样东西立刻从里面冲出了大门，奔向楼梯间，把他吓得惊叫着往后跳了一步，而公寓里则传来了一个熟悉的声音——“ _糟了！_ ”

Barry摔开大门，就立刻对上了他挚友焦虑的脸——那位很显然刚从长达一个月的任务中返回，而且今晚准备在他沙发上过夜的挚友。

“Hal?”他走进屋子里，让门安静地关上。“你——”他看了看表，“凌晨 _三点_ 在这里干什么？”

“我——”门外传来了轻轻的犬吠和抓挠大门的声音，Hal的表情一下子僵住了，“——等一下。”

他绕过Barry打开了门，一只毛茸茸的玩意儿立刻冲进了Hal的臂弯里，小小的身子兴奋地抖动着。Barry滑入了神速力场中，他瞪大双眼，终于捕捉到了那生物的样子。它看起来像一只小狗，有着可爱的小小爪子和毛茸茸的大尾巴，但当他扭过头来的时候，Barry看到了它的脸——老天啊那是一只触角吗——

“Hal. _别_ _。_ ”

自那个生物蹦进了他臂弯后Hal脸上就一直带着的灿烂笑容收敛了一点。

“ _Barry,_ 可是我不能就那样丢下他啊——而且你看！他很 _快_ ！”小东西挣脱了他的怀抱，开始绕着桌子跑圈跑成一道残影，然后它又冲回到Hal身边，在他腿上上蹿下跳，毛茸茸的小身子过快震动着。Hal的眼中闪现着纯粹的幸福，在小东西蹭得他满脸口水的时候，眼角还笑出了笑纹。他看起来是如此的幸福——这景象让Barry感到一阵慌乱。

“Hal，你觉得我该拿一条 _外星狗_ 怎么办？”

Hal暂停了他对小狗的疯狂抚摸，抬眼瞄了一下Barry，脸上仍带着那副灿烂笑容。“Barry，你看——我也不是很确定该怎么办。但那整颗 _行星_ 就是一片不毛之地，而这个小家伙是唯一的生还者。”他继续摸起了小狗，让它可爱地轻吠着翻过身对他露出了肚皮。“我不是很清楚他属于什么种族，但戒指说他是无害的，而且能在地球生存。我没办法把他养在Oa星上，而且我也没有居星球（居家）到可以把他养在我的公寓里。”

小毛球突然迅速翻过身来四脚着地，然后试探着朝Barry伸出了爪子，而他的尾巴摇得快到都产生了一小股动能，导致火星四溅了。Barry不由自主地绽开了一个小小的笑容——小家伙太 _可爱_ 了。而且他很 _快_ ，就像小小的 _闪电狗_ 。他能给他弄一套制服—— _不，大脑——停下_ 。

在他能阻止自己之前，他就弯下身子，让小家伙嗅了他的手。“如果有人要来我的公寓，我要怎么解释我有只有超级速度的外星狗啊？他还长着触角呢，Hal。”

Hal环视了一下公寓，第一次留意到它是那么的空荡荡。他皱了皱眉。“没觉得你公寓里会有任何 _东西_ 进来啊，伙计。发生什么事了？Patty搬出去了吗？”

Barry叹了口气，噗通一下挨着墙坐到了地上，小东西一下就跳上了他的大腿，一直颤动着身体，直到Barry开始抚摸他。“ _一个很长的故事_ ——她甩了我，大概一个星期之前吧。”

Hal站了起来，走到Barry身边，靠着墙往下滑了滑，让两人视线水平。小家伙很显然被当下的发展乐晕了，他不停地在两人间跑来跑去，跑成了一道残影，还轻声地吠叫着，让Barry的心都纠了起来。

“小熊，听着——她不适合你。我才见过她一次就立刻知道了。”

Barry扭过头面向Hal，扬起了眉毛。“你看得出来，嗄？”

Hal一把抓住了小家伙，中断了它的马拉松，把它背朝下摁住了，揉着它的肚子。“对。她安稳可靠，还 _崇拜_ 你。她是个 _简单_ 的选择。”他放下外星生物，饶有趣味地看着他追着自己的尾巴跑圈圈。“而你需要一个能给你带来挑战的人，而不是一个安稳的人。”

Barry盯着他，脸颊烧了起来。如果他对自己诚实一点，对，Patty是轻松简单的——轻松来，轻松去。她就这样溜进了他的生活，让他保持动力，保有人性，然后又悄然溜走。她爱过他，但她没能给他带来挑战，或者让他希望自己能变得 _更好_ ，不像——

Hal突然爆笑了出声，原来他是看到小家伙被自己绊倒了，笨重地摔在地毯上还吃惊地吠了一声。Hal的笑声惊得Barry回过了神来。 _是了_ ——在他地毯上的 _外星_ 狗。他很戏剧性地叹了口气—— _认真的_ ，他的人生怎么了。

“Hal你为什么要把狗带到这里来？你可以在随便一个地方丢下他的。”

Hal有那么一下似乎都要紧张起来了，他抬起手揉着自己的后脑勺。“他——我觉得他让我想起了你。我是说，你瞧啊！他那么快，那么 _小小的_ ——”Barry瞪着他，让Hal傻笑了起来。“我还给他起了一个超棒的名字。你准备好了吗？等等——”他顿了顿，试图找到那个小东西跑到哪里去了，然后他大吼了一声——“ ** _Barktholomew!_** ” 

小小的爪子从厨房的木板地上蹦跶了出来，冲进了Hal的手心，开心地汪了一声。Barry用力地翻了个白眼，他觉得自己用力到真把某条眼部肌肉给拉伤了。他又夸张地叹了口气，整个人滑到地上。在小毛球蹦上他的胸口，兴奋到触角弹来弹去的时候重重地呼了一口气。他瞪着小狗，轻轻哼了一声—— _Barktholomew_ _，认真的？_

“我才不要那样喊他。”

Hal受伤地瞧了他一眼。“太晚了伙计，这已经是他的名字了。我已经训练到他会回应这个名字了。”他拍了拍Barktholomew的脑袋。“这名字很赞。别否认。”

Barry抬眼盯着那张把他往死里舔的毛茸茸的小脸。他的确 _是_ 很可爱。 _该死的_ 。

“好吧你赢了。”

Hal盯着他。“真的？就这样？”

Barry伸手揉着Barktholomew的背，在小外星生物躺下并且幸福地颤抖着时候微笑了起来。“是啊。有一只宠物还是不错的。毕竟公寓现在空荡荡的。”

Hal也把自己摔到地板上，双手垫在脑袋下。“说到空荡荡的公寓，你的沙发这一两个星期都空着吗？那个，我不是说我被房东赶走啦，但是我的公寓里面肯定有几封措辞愤怒的信件，而且我的钥匙也不管用了”

“没关系的，Hal。”Barry打断了他，转过头去朝着他绽出一个笑脸，公寓现在看起来有点 _家_ 的味道了。

“你需要住多久就住多久。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *狗狗的名字真的很难翻，是把Barry的大名Bartholomew里，第一个音节的Bar改成了“吠”bark，硬要翻我只能做到“汪塞洛缪”这样


	4. 第四章：空床铺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回复点文：“谁会阅读到凌晨两点？”

睫毛在柔软的棉质枕头上拖拽了几下，他睁开了双眼。Hal不是很清楚什么弄醒了他。他抬起脑袋，眯着眼试图看清楚时钟上明亮的氖气数字——凌晨2:40。 _噁，太讨厌了。_

门外的某处传来一下低而沉闷的重击声，他立马紧张地翻身看看Barry是不是——哦。 _空床_ 。

Hal大声打了个呵欠，然后一边翻身下床，一边一手挠着光裸的肚子，一手揉着眼睛试图让自己清醒些。他在Barry公寓的木地板上拖着双脚往卧室外走去。到了客厅入口，他用疲惫双眼在漆黑房间里搜寻着他的速跑者。

Barry瘫睡在一摞山那么高的旧档案上，手里圈着一杯已经冷掉的咖啡，嘴里还淌着口水。他轻轻打着鼾，台灯温暖的光线在他长长睫毛的尖上透出光辉。Hal轻轻踩着冰冷的地板穿过房间，悄悄从背后接近对方，弯下身来轻柔地将Barry的手臂从文件的上方移开。他一时好奇心大作。

他浏览了一下开头的几行字—— _被她儿子发现于家中地板上。死因：心脏受锐器损伤。凶器：锯齿厨刀，长约6寸。法医报告中判定其上指纹与Henry Allen吻合。_

Hal没有读下去，只是凝望着Barry颧骨的弧线，皱起了眉头。抬起手，他温柔地梳理着Barry的头发，在对方发出小小的含糊声音并挨向他的手时微笑了起来。

Barry并不会时常谈起他的父母——好吧， _没有过_ 。Hal也没认真打听过。天知道他在这方面也有自己的心魔。他知道Barry妈妈那桩谋杀案，她的丈夫被宣判有罪，而且Barry坚信爸爸是无辜的。他该意识到即使过了十年，Barry仍不会放弃一件案子——他就是这种人。这是Hal最爱他的其中一点，他总会寻找人们的善意和优点，即使对方未必值得。

他的手顺着Barry的后脑勺一直摸到他的肩膀，在金发男子发出一声可爱的小小呼噜时，宠爱地微笑了起来。Barry总是那么积极，那么充满希望；他是队伍中那把冷静镇定的理智之音，总照看着他人。Hal有时候都会忘记他身上也背负着沉重的精神包袱。

他瞄了一下时钟。他会在早上提一下这件事，提供一些帮助。毕竟他们是搭档啊。他不希望Barry感觉自己什么都得一个人扛。

他温柔地晃了晃Barry的肩膀。蓝眼睛一下子睁开了，眉头困惑地皱着。Hal宠溺地微笑起来。

“你好啊，大帅哥。”

Barry把脑袋从桌子上抬起，纸张还在他脸颊黏了一小会儿才飘落回纸堆顶上。他瞄了瞄书桌上的小钟，然后呻吟了起来，抬手揉着自己的鼻梁。

“嘿。”他的声音因睡意而带着粗粝，他转过头，朝Hal绽开一个困倦的笑容。“抱歉——”他打了个大呵欠，“——我没留意时间。”他垂眼瞟了一下卷宗，笑容从脸上滑落。

Hal一言不发地弯腰关掉了台灯。他在Barry重新开始思考之前，将对方轻柔地从椅子里拎了起来，抓着他的手把他引向卧室。他瞥见Barry的表情——令人沮丧的疲惫和警惕的混合物。他轻柔地把对方推进床里，从对方身后爬上来，将脸埋进金色的发丝中。他调整了一下姿势，把自己变成了大勺子，手臂缠扰在Barry的肚子上，小腿滑到速跑者的腿间，然后满足地叹了一声。

Barry挨着他的身体依旧紧绷，而且脑子的运转对于凌晨三点这个时刻来说，显然 _严重_ 超速了。他把放在Barry胸前的手抬高，用手指揉着他的颈根。

“你知道你任何事情都可以跟我说，对吧？”

Barry僵了一下，然后长长呼出一口气，他转过身来，整个人终于放松了。他用手圈住了Hal的臀部，将脸埋进飞行员的颈窝。于是他将对方拉得更近，感觉到Barry的嘴角贴着他的皮肤扬了起来。

“我知道。”

这对Hal来说就足够了——至少今晚够了。他用脚把毯子勾起，草草盖住两人的身体，等待着Barry的呼吸变平稳。然后，把下巴搁上Barry的头顶，闭上了双眼。


	5. 第七章：新年快乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [朝这俩美妙的颜色撒花]恭喜啊你俩真是绝配。我有点儿醉了。这里是你们的新年礼物。<3

 

伴随着一声轻响，构筑物渐渐消失，发光的锁链消散在最后几个攻击者的身周。他们死沉的身体摔在了人行道上一堆同样选择欠佳的家伙身上。说真的，谁会在 **新年前夜** 抢银行啊？看来他们2016年的新年决心就是继续当一个彻头彻尾的 _混球_ 。Hal活动了一下肩膀，左右扭了扭脖子，让自己余下的肾上腺素褪去。 _好了，_ _Barry_ _上哪儿了？_

正上方的一簇火花捕捉了他的眼球，他亮起灯戒，疲惫地沿着大楼边往上飘去。他伸出脑袋看了看另一边外墙，刚好看到Barry靠着空调机瘫坐下去，脑袋慵懒地靠在冰凉的金属上，嘴里发出了一声呻吟。

“嗨——”他飘到屋顶的另一半，然后关了灯戒，绕过一堆放得整整齐齐的瓦砾，在Barry身边跪了下来“——你还好吗？”

Barry眨眨眼，睁开深蓝色的眼睛，对上了Hal的眼睛。然后他皱起了脸，手摁上自己的肋骨，试图掩藏住一声疼痛的吸气。Hal _皱了皱眉_ ，拉开Barry的手臂，用灯戒给他快速扫描了一遍。

 

“你有一条肋骨骨裂了，还有严重的烧伤，不过你会没事的。”他温柔地将Barry的手臂放回他自己的身侧，然后也噗通一下坐在了对方身边，他歪了歪脑袋，对着Barry笑嘻嘻地说：“不过我觉得你这套制服已经完了。”

 

Barry往下瞄了瞄自己的肋骨，立刻深深皱起眉头，嘴角也往下撇去——他看到了自己撕裂的伤口还有伤口四周焦黑的织物。

“嗷！天——这件衣服是新做的啊——”他深深叹了一口气，雾气在他面前凝结又消散在黑夜里，“——该死的 _太空镭射_ 。” 

Hal哼了一声，用肩膀撞了撞Barry。“你别忘了自己还有大概一百多件这样的玩意儿。” 

“对，但这件是我的挚爱。”Barry哀叫着。他悲伤地戳了戳制服上被烧出来的洞。Hal凝望着Barry耳旁垂头丧气的小闪电，轻轻笑了一声，被逗得眼角都皱了起来。

“呆子。” 

Barry一巴掌拍上他的胳膊，他抬眼透过眼睫毛瞥了Hal一下，脸上满是宠溺的微笑。突然从他们下方某处传来了一声大叫，Barry惊诧地眨眨眼，好像他忘记了他们身处何地一样。

“噢，嘿，现在几点了？”

Hal用意志力召来了一个电子屏，绿色的 **23:47** 朝他们闪着光。

“我想这将是我第一次完全清醒着度过的新年前夜。 _这_ 就很糟糕了。”

在他身侧的重量突然在电光火石间消失，然后带着噼啪作响的动能又回来了。Barry面带得意的笑容递了一瓶香槟给他，他眼中一闪而过的顽皮里有什么东西让Hal突然喉咙干渴，他不由得吞了一下口水。

“你从哪里弄来的？ _法国_ ？”他变出一个设备来，拔出软木塞，瓶塞伴着“啵”的一声响离开了瓶身。两人看着瓶塞划出一道优雅的弧线飞下了屋顶。 _哎哟。_

“我从中城最好的24小时营业的酒庄里买来的。抱歉，我身上只有二十块。”

Hal假装尊敬地把手放在了心口。“你买二十块的酒给我喝？小熊，你要宠坏我了。”他喝了一口——嗯，不错。

Barry用手肘捅了他一下，斜伸出手来。Hal乖乖地把酒瓶递了给他。而Barry喝酒时，他的双眼紧盯着他吞咽时喉结上下移动的样子，他得强迫自己移开目光。

“你知道这对你完全没用吧。”

Barry用手擦了擦嘴。“对。但这是传统啊。速跑者也不能当例外。”

Hal“唔”地应了一声，然后把瓶子从Barry的手中夺了回来，一边微笑着凝视眼前的城市，一边猛灌了一大口酒。可能有点感伤，但这真的是Hal记忆中最棒的新年前夜了，只有他和Barry，还有背景里中城暗哑的声音。他不太记得去年是怎样的了，大概是在某个破旧太空港口里的外星酒吧中醉成一滩烂泥吧——反正他后来是在半个扇区之外的一个卫星上光着屁股醒过来的……绝不是令他自豪的过往。而在那之前，嗯……这么说吧，新年从来都不是他会 _期待_ 的东西。

“那么，你有什么新年的决心吗？或许打算开一个新的银行户口？”

“这真是全世界最差劲的新年决心了。”他重新把胳膊垫在脑后，给自己的脑袋和冰冷的金属间提供了一个缓冲。“不，我会把充满 _希望_ 的愿望留给你， _蓝灯_ 先生……”他又喝了一口香槟“……或许得少点脑震荡吧。那样就 _他妈的很棒了_ 。”

他听到Barry轻笑了一声，然后浑身打了个冷颤——他还试图用从Hal手里抢瓶子的动作掩盖过去。Hal挪近了一些，好跟Barry贴得更紧。室外真的很冷——他不想冻坏了Barry。

“不用那么频繁地把失去意识的你拖回医疗仓真的是挺不错的。你知道你自己很沉吗？” 

Hal拍了他的腿一巴掌，看到Barry可爱的露齿一笑，这让他脸上的笑容也变大了。 _嗨，脑子，别这样_ 。Barry伸出舌头来舔掉残存香槟的动作让Hal后颈开始冒汗。 _得找点东西来分分心了_ 。

“你呢？2016有什么大计划吗？有准备对你们实验室里的金发女郎出手了吗？”

Barry一口酒喷了出来，因为被呛到而猛烈地咳嗽起来。“什么？ _不_ ，那……”他有点慌张地看了一下Hal的方向，脸颊窘迫地通红着。想惹恼Barry实在是 _太容易_ 了。

“……那不，呃，不会发生的。”他又咳了起来，然后再喝了一口香槟。

“来嘛，2016就没有一点疯狂的点子吗？准备搞一个纹身？准备卖光你收藏的背心毛衣？”

Barry假装很生气地瞪着他，Hal哈哈大笑了起来，用腿撞了撞Barry的大腿。他看到Barry一边盯着他们大腿相触的地方沉思，一边无意识地摆弄着瓶口。Barry摇了摇头，好像在理清自己的思绪，而脸蛋却变得更红了。他清了清喉咙。

“没……没有什么计划。我觉得我还没认真想过这个问题。”

Hal在看到Barry抬起胳膊摆弄着耳旁的小闪电时，噘了噘嘴。这也太明显了。 _抓现行了_ 。 

“小熊，我可一点都不相信。我没有教过你应该成为一个更好的说谎者吗？这谎撒得太糟糕了。”

Barry猛地抬起头。“我—— _什么_ ？我没撒谎。”

Hal抬起戴着手套的手，敲了一下对方的鼻尖，在Barry气恼地哼了一声的时候愉悦地咧开了嘴。

“你有。你撒谎的时候就会这样摆弄你的耳机——简直太明显了。”

“我没有——”Barry猛地将手缩了回去，尴尬得满脸通红，而Hal则放声大笑了起来。声音撞在附近的屋顶上，回荡在夜空中。

“那你 _确实_ 有一个计划。”而且还是 _很难为情的_ ——更赞了。“来嘛，你可以告诉我的。”

Barry瞪得圆溜溜的双眼移上了他的脸庞，表情在慌张和惶恐之间摇摆着，手指紧张地抓着制服的红色布料。Hal的胃猛地沉了一下，他觉得Barry的表情仿佛是他有什么极度渴望告诉他，但却没办法鼓起勇气说出来的事情一样。之前轻松的氛围变得严肃了起来，某种怪异的希冀在两人间升起。Barry的手指将香槟酒瓶圈得更紧了。

“小熊？”Hal轻声问道。他面朝Barry歪过了脑袋，将原本枕在脑后的手滑到了Barry的膝上，带着安慰鼓励的意味轻轻地捏了捏。但就在他的手碰到Barry时，他听到对方倒吸了一口气，而且浑身僵了一下，好像随时准备逃跑一样。蓝色的眼睛对上了他的双眼。Barry伸出舌头润了润嘴唇，先前紧抓着制服的手指慢慢松开，悄悄滑上来，覆在了Hal的手上。Hal的呼吸一下子哽在了喉间。当Barry的目光落到他们手上时，他的心更是要跳出来了。

“或许……或许我真有一个计划。某件我已经考虑了有一阵的事情。”

Hal用手指紧抓着Barry的膝盖，某种叫做“ _希望_ ”的感觉在腹中翻滚着。他向着Barry的方向低下脑袋，缩短了两人间的距离，向随便一个神灵祈祷着他没有会错意，祈祷着他没有解读错Barry的话。

“真的？”他的嗓音突然变得粗粝了起来。他翻转手心，让两人十指紧扣，而Barry没有挣脱。速跑者终于下定决心，将视线移回，与Hal四目相对。他被两人间离得这么 _近_ 的事实惊到了——他与Barry的唇间只隔寸许，而突然之间这距离又变得太远了。两人间的空气在紧张的氛围挤压下噼啪作响。Barry的目光垂到了Hal的唇上，然后他扯了扯Hal的手。而这，就是Hal所需的应允了，然后，他让他们两唇相接。

_老天_ ，他应该知道的，一旦他越过雷池，一旦他允许自己去 _触碰_ ，他就永远没办法停下来了。Barry尝起来就像是暴风雨前的平静，就像是闪电狂舞前的寂静，而那令人 _上瘾_ ，他再也不会想去尝别的东西了。他的嘴唇在Barry的唇上游移，手缓慢地摸索着，拽下了Barry制服上的头罩，这样，他就能将手指穿入那些金色的发丝了。

Barry漏出了一声轻轻的 _呻吟_ ——那是Hal所听过 _最棒的声音_ ，他感觉自己的心脏都快爆炸了。他将下颚向右歪了歪，好让舌头溜进Barry的嘴里，他的舌头缠绕捻拧着，让Barry绝望地攒紧Hal制服的前襟。而香槟酒瓶就咔哒掉在了地上，被人所遗忘。而就在他想更进一步之前，Barry就行动了，他的大腿上突然就多了一个速跑者， _哇喔，_ 这真是比之前更美妙（ _Barry_ _总有最棒的主意_ ）。Barry也将手指插入了Hal的发间，将他自己尽可能地压向对方，他整个身子都仿佛不能自已一般轻轻颤抖着。

Hal两手往下滑到Barry的臀部，把他拉得离自己更近，而嘴上则没有缓下吮吸Barry下唇的动作。两人都因突如其来的接触 _倒抽了一口气_ 。他将嘴唇重新触上Barry，沿着他的颔边移动，轻咬着Barry耳后的几个敏感点，这让Barry的臀部猛地向前撞去，手指扯住Hal的头发，把他拽回到自己的嘴上。

Hal也将臀部向上蹭动，让Barry咒骂了起来。他动手将Hal推到背靠上冰冷的金属，疯狂地吻着他，一只手往下滑动，最后栖息在他的心脏上方。

突然，在他们身后某处炸起了一声巨响，两人都被吓了一大跳。天空被一片紫色的柔光照亮，巨大的烟花在夜空中炸裂然后又消散在黑暗中。Hal将前额抵上Barry的额头，两人都粗重地喘着气。Hal用拇指描画着Barry的颧骨，对他绽放出一个仿佛见证了奇迹的微笑。Barry用手指梳着他脑后的头发，另一只手甜蜜地在Hal的心口摩挲着，这让Hal胃里暖意融融。

Barry稍稍退开了一点，双眼带着纯然的幸福凝视着Hal的双眸，他温柔地说了句：“新年快乐。”Hal不由得重新吻上了他，嘴唇温软柔和地移动着，动作天杀的 _纯情_ ，充满希望，以至于Hal开始觉得，这一年或许也不会那么糟糕，这一年或许会 _特么的棒极了_ 。

“Barry——”Barry哼哼着回应他，当Hal的嘴唇开始向下占领他脖子的时候，放在他胸口上的手往下滑了一点。Hal扯开他的制服领子，好能吮吸到他的锁骨“——我想到一件我在新年想做的事情了。你想知道那是什么吗？”

他抬起臀部向上蹭了一下，双手滑到了Barry的臀尖，好将对方按得更紧。

 

“我觉得—— _啊_ ——我能猜出来。”


End file.
